Mark of the Traitor
by SierraCanine
Summary: Catori, Beowulf and Tiberius... As they grow up, Tiberius is sent off to fulfill his right as oldest son and join the warrior pack. His younger brother stays behind and falls head over tail for a certain young she-wolf when everything starts to fall apart. Now everything will rest on his younger brothers shoulders. And he will wander alone, bearing the mark of a traitor...
1. The Pup Who Never Smiled

**Another story? YEP! A collaboration between SierraCanine and WolvenLights!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I worked hard to get this in a story format from the original RP... XD**

**I'll only put the disclaimers once, so here they are:**

_**Tiberius © SierraCanine**_

_**Tsume © Bones Studio**_

_**All Others ( especially Catori ) © Wolven Lights**_

**Story concept by Sierra, perfected by Wolven...**

* * *

**Mark of the Traitor chapter 1- The Pup Who Never Smiled**

* * *

"Dad? where are we going?" The young tan pup asked his father. They had been traveling for what seemed like forever to the pup. He really didn't mind and all, but he really would have liked a break.

"Just keep walking boys..…" The large two toned gray wolf grumbled.

"But Da..?!" The small black pup whined. He was the youngest. His brother was a year older than him and was his only friend. Ever since he was born they were all he knew. His father and his brother Tiberius. Tib, as he was fondly called, always looked out for the runt, keeping an eye on him as he grew. His father, Alvar, blamed the pup for his mates death, and it was only because of his older son that he even let the pup live. Beowulf, the black pup, was hardly able to keep up, but somehow he managed. Their father wouldn't help them, as he saw it as weakness. It was bad enough that he was stuck with the runt. But it was of no concern to him anymore. If the pup stopped he would just keep going. All he cared about was moving on with his life, and the less attachments to his past the better.

"I don't want to here anymore!" He growled as he glared over his shoulder at the two pups. The black pup had a tinge of sliver fur on his muzzle and the tips of his still floppy ears. The older one was a little on the round side, but had his fathers stamina and determination. The runt? Alvar didn't know what he had.

"Sshhhh... don't make him mad again Beo…" Tiberius tried to console his little brother.

"But my feet hurt…"

Alvar let out a low growl as he continued to move on, neither picking up the pace, nor slowing down.

"Hey how 'bout we play a game!" Tib suggested. He needed to distract his brother fast if he wanted to avoid getting in trouble. As long as they didn't complain they could do pretty much what ever they wanted. So long as it didn't involve their father, or slowing him down.

"A GAME !" Beo said excitedly.

"Yeah, I spy... with my golden eye.…"

"A TREE!"

"Hey! I didn't even say yet!"

"Slow poke…" The black pup giggled.

Alvar paused and sniffed the air along the mountain trail they had been traveling on. Something wasn't right.

"Boys..…"

"Huh? what?"

"Hey! Stop pushing... " Beo stated, nipping back at his older brother.

Alvar looked cautiously around the forest around them. "You need to be quiet now.…"

"Aww... But dad." Beo complained.

"If you had any brains in that skull of yours, you WILL be silent this INSTANT" Alvar snarled at his pup.

Hardly a sound escaped Beo's mouth as Tiberius clamped a paw over his muzzle.

"Tiberius...do you hear anything?" his father asked.

"….no.."

"Exactly...Something is hunting close by...I would rather we didn't disturb their hunt...…" he silently continued forward, leading the two pups further along the trail. The two pups followed closely behind him. They both knew that their father was worried, and that they'd better obey. Alvar came to a sudden halt as a flash of gray shot from one bush to another.

"WHOA! What was that?!" Beo exclaimed, forgetting to remain quite.

"Silence!" He growled at him and then retrained his focus on the bush the blur had disappeared into. A large Sable and brown wolf stepped out of the brush from in behind him in a calm but firm manner. Beo lowered himself to the ground, covering his head with his paws as he started to whine.

" That's close enough." Alvar let out a low warning growl as he spun around to face the strange wolf.

" You dare growl at ME in MY territory...when you are surrounded?" The wolf snapped back. As if on some hidden cue, a dozen other wolves step out of the surrounding brush including a young gray she-wolf that Alvar had first spotted.

"You threaten the safety of my pups, of course I'll growl... at all of you.." cautiously eyeing the other wolves in the small band.

The strange wolf calmly eyes the two pups cowering under their father. "And what would a male, such as yourself be doing wandering these mountains with ones so young?"

"Ehh…" Alvar started not sure what to say. "It's my own business as to where I travel with my sons.…" he growled as he tooka defensive stance over them.

"True as that may be, you are still in my territory...and I decide who can pass through or not.…"

Alvar was silent for a moment as he stared at the wolf before him. "...We travel to a place we can make our own...I have no pack and my mate died in the recent years…"

'I am sorry for your loss.…" the stranger bowed his head slightly.

"I don't need your pity...just safe passage for me and mine."

The sable coated stranger looked towards the sky that was peeking though the trees. "The day is growing late and my territory is rather large...You won't be able to pass through it all by night fall...There is an empty den in our valley that you may stay in for the night if you wish"

Alvar looks at his pups... both of them completely worn out from the many days of travel. As much as he didn't want to take the wolfs offer, he felt he had to, for his pups anyway. It would be what his mate would have wanted.

"...Renee?" The sable wolf said looking towards a young gray she-wolf as she took a step forward. "Race ahead and inform the others that we shall have guest staying with the pack tonight.…"

"Yes father" she nodded her head and zipped away up the mountain trail.

" What names do you go by?"

" I'm Alvar... this is Tiberius, and Beowulf…" He lets out a slight snicker to see the black pup with it's paws over its eyes.

" Strong names to give to ones so young...I am Joseph...and I am the alpha of our pack here in this part of the mountains"

"Hmph…" he nudged the black pup with his nose. "Get up…" he growled.

"If you will follow me...My sentries and I will escort you to the valley"

" Sure…" He grumbled, the pups literally inches from him as they started off.

Joseph and his pack mates led the trio up to the peak of the mountain, where a pass opened up to reveal the massive valley below. Trees blanketed the surrounding mountain sides, hiding the scattered dens through out. In the middle was a calm and wide river that started and ended with raging rapids near the feet of the mountains. Joseph cam to a halt and stood proudly, overlooking the magnificent valley.

"Welcome to my homelands"

"...wow" Beo said in amazement. He hadn't seen a place so beautiful in his short life.

Alvar glared at the pup, causing him to grow silent. "...It's very nice... Joseph"

Joseph gave him a sideway glance before barking an order to the wolves behind him. "Taknar... Brog...you two will stay with me...the rest of you may return to your kin" The rest of the pack began to leave as the two brown wolves flanked the alpha.

" I will take you to the den to rest...I will also have someone bring some food for you as well"

"...Thanks.. " Alvar followed behind him, he took a quick look back at his two pups. "Hurry up you two!"

Joseph lead them down into the valley to an empty den. A view of the river from the entrance, as well as a field of wild flowers a little ways off.

"Thanks... for letting us spend the night... " Alvar said, almost regretting how he had acted earlier.

"...I hope you find it comfortable"

Renee came running up, barely able to carry a large deer leg from the morning's hunt and sets it down.

"Ah there you are!" her father exclaimed.

"Sorry it took me so long father.…"

"That's quit alright...go and make sure your sister is staying out of trouble…"

"Yes father" she glanced at the two pups. Her tail wagging slightly when she noticed the tan one was close

to her age.

"Go Renee.…" He smiled, catching her attention.

"Whoops... Bye!" She took off running, dashing back along the way she had come.

" wow... she's fast..…" Beo said aloud, his jaw wide open as he stared off after her.

"Oh come on... she's too old for you anyway." Tiberius teased.

"You'll have to excuse my oldest, she has a good head on her shoulders, but she has a tendency to become distracted over the slightest things," Joe apologized, chuckling slightly.

"We won't be distraction for long... you have my word." Alvar scowled at his two pups.

"Your welcome to stay for a few days to rest."

"Just the same... we'll be gone by morning…"

"Very well..…" He took the deer leg and set at Alvar's paws. "...it would do and yours well to rest...you may stay as long as you need too."

"Thanks…" he grunted, turning to his pups. "Boys..?"

"Yeah dad?" Tib perked up. His little brother looking up, his tail ceasing to wag at being addressed by his father.

"You two can split this...I...I'm not hungry…"

Joseph raised his brow curiously at him, "...I shall leave you to rest then...my sentries will be here first thing to escort you to the other side our my territory" He stated to leave, the two brown wolves following close behind him. Alvar nodded as the three wolves left, turning towards the den.

"Hey that's mine!" Tib shouted, shoving his little brother away.

"No it's not! I had it first!" He nipped back.

Alvar laid down in the mouth of the abandoned den. His back to the pups as they wrestled over the bits of food. "Can you two keep it down!" He growled as he tried to get some shut eye.

The brown wolf Taknar spoke to the alpha as soon as he was sure they were out of earshot of the den. "Sir...do you think it wise to leave him unguarded?"

" If I felt that he was an threat to our pack and our valley don't you think I would have?" The alpha reassured him.

"...My apologies sir...I did not mean to question your decision..…"

Joe chuckled slightly, "You have always been a wolf of great caution...If you are truly wary of a father traveling with his pups, then you may go and guard your den."

"I will guard your's first…"

"I know that.…" He sighed, "and with MY daughters, I should hope so…"

Crickets chirped quietly outside the den where the three wolves slept. A full moon as blue as the morning sky rose high over head of the valley, lighting the world below it. White Lunar Jasmines bloomed everywhere in the field outside and a the faint sound of someone singing by the river, was enough to wake the little black wolf pup. Beo opened one eye, checking to make sure his brother and father were fast asleep before he slowly stood up. He slowly made his way to the entrance of the den. Being careful not to wake the two snoring wolves. He made a dash for it, bolting towards the field of flowers where the sound was emanating from.

Beo crawled on his belly through the flowers… not hidden too well by their stark contrast to his coat. he was getting closer to the source of the singing. It was the mostly wonderful sound he had ever heard…

"…Deep in the meadow... hidden far away... A cloak of leaves... a moonbeam ray... Forget your woes and let your troubles lay... And when again it's morning, ...they'll wash away…."

Beo listened to the words of the song... but more importantly to the voice of the young pup that sung them. "Crap.…" He said aloud as he stepped on a twig and snapped it in two. He flattened himself in the flowers hoping she wouldn't notice.

The small pup froze and stopped singing listening to the sounds of the night, looking for the source. Her sable color blanketing the top half of her silvery gray body almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, a crown of roses rested between her ears and twirled around listening for a moment longer. The black pup held as still as he could. His body shaking out of fear of being discovered. The sable pup, sensing no immediate danger started to sing again.

"…Here it's safe... here it's warm... Here the daisies guard you from every harm... Here your dreams are sweet... and tomorrow brings them true... Here is the place where I love you…" She barely smiled as she started bouncing and spinning around, trying to dance as she sang. Beo's ears perked up at as the voice continued.

"…Deep in the meadow... under the willow... A bed of grass,... a soft green pillow... Lay down your head... and close your sleepy eyes... And when again they open... the sun will rise…"

Beo closed his eyes and stared to sway with the music... as a gentle breeze made the flowers sway majestically in the moonlight.

The sable pup spins on one of her rear paws and falls backwards into a pile of grass across from Beo, squeaking in surprise, "...AHH!..offt!..…" and very quietly starts to giggle.

Beo lifted his head in surprise. The silver tufts of his ears just poking out from underneath the flowers. The sable pup's giggled faded as she looked up at the stars briefly before standing up and shaking her soft puppy coat out. Beo held as still as possible as he watched her, the flowers starting to tickle his nose. The sable pup sat down and proceeded to use her rear paw to scratch just behind her ear, shaking her head when she was done. She started to hum a low tune as she goes and sniffs a flower a few feet from where Beo was hiding. Beo was doing his best to hold it in but…

"ACHOO!" Flower pollen and petals sent flying up in the air.

"AHHHHH!" the pup yelped and ran behind a nearby tree out of shear surprise.

"Ahh... man...…" rubbing his nose as he looked up, knowing he'd been caught. The sable pup peeks out from behind the tree to look at him briefly before hiding again.

" Please don't tell my daddy.…" Beo whined, lowering his head to the ground.

The other pup slowly peeked back out from behind the tree. "YOUR daddy? ...I'm more worried about MY daddy.…"

"Your daddy? We're not even supposed be here…" he said, glancing up at her.

"I'm not supposed to be out here by myself...…" she hides back a little behind the tree "...I-I won't tell your daddy if you don't tell my daddy."

" I don't even know your daddy..…" He said, growing more curious. Who was this pup anyway?

"...I guess I didn't think about that...kinda hard to tattle when you don't know who to tattle too"

" That's true…" he commented as he sat up.

The sable pup carefully came out from behind the tree, but keeping her distance.

"I'm Beowulf... but everyone calls me Beo... what's you name?" He said, cocking his head to one side.

"...I'm...I'm Catori.…" She paused to watch him. "...but my daddy and sister sometimes call me Cat...but I don't like it much.…"

"You don't..?" His tail wagging making the flowers sway rhythmically behind him.

"What kind of wolf would like to be called a cat?" wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"I never thought about it that way…" scooting his furry butt closer to her.

"I just wish they would come up with a better nick name..…" She sighed and finally sat down.

"Like what?" still inching closer…

"anything but Cat...YUCK!"

Beo paused to sniff the air. "Are you a girl?" He asks innocently.

Catori cocked her head to the side. "Of course I'm a girl! What id you think I am?"

"Oh... I've never met a girl before... Your nice."

Catori's eyes go wide and a very faint blush taints her cheeks that's almost invisible in the moonlight.

"Do girls change colors?" he asked, noticing her cheeks turning pinker.

Catori grows a little pinker, "N-not N-normally...…"

"So they can change colors? Like you?" His tail wagging harder.

"...w-well s-so would you if.. if someone said something nice to you!" she tucks her chin into her chest as her blush grows a bit more.

"No I wouldn't... I'm tough... like my daddy" Sticking out is little chest, little tufts of fur curling up from the black coat.

The faintest of smiles creeps onto Catori's muzzle, "...I b-bet you would so…"

"Uh-uh…" he shakes his head, his silver ears flopping against his head.

Her faint little smile holds as she watches him "...yeah huh..…"

"Nope... My daddy says someday I'll grow up to be just like him... he doesn't ever change color... he's always red…" He giggled at the thought.

"Red?" cocking her head to the side again.

"yeah... he's always mad at me and my brother…" he said, looking down at his paws.

"...oh...I...I hope you don't be mad like him..…" looking down as well.

"Me too…" he giggled. "I want to be big and tough like him…" he smiled a toothy grin.

Catori smiles faintly again. "..you didn't look so tough against the flower that made you sneeze.…" she said, trying to tease, but afraid because she's never done it before.

"Well... I blew it up, didn't I?" his ears perking up.

Catori blushed slightly as her smile grew, "yea and scared me!"

One of Beo's ears flop down against his head, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... it... you... your... the.. the song.…"

Catori's smile fades away as she looks down. "... It's okay if you don't like it... my song"

"No, no... I liked it... it was very... very…" trying hard to think up the right word.

"...stupid?"

"No... it was…"

Catori looks up at him with wondering green eyes that shimmer in the moonlight, waiting for his answer. Hoping he's about to say what she thinks he's about to say.

"Oh... I give up... is handsome okay?"

She faintly starts to giggle. Slowly getting louder until she's falls back into the grass laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He stared at her rolling in the grass. The look of utter confusion on his face.

"S-sorry...I... I didn't mean to laugh.…" suddenly stopping when she notices he's not laughing.

"I don't get girls... they're weird…" he mumbles.

"...boys are handsome or...or even cute...girls are supposed to be pretty...or even beautiful...I...I was laughing because I realized how true it was bout...about you never being around a girl before..…" She blushed again and looked at the ground. "...I'm sorry I laughed at you…'

"That's okay.…" he glanced back in the direction he had come from.

"...what's wrong?"

"I should probably get back... before my dad finds out I left.…"

":...oh okay...will I get to see you again?"

"I don't know... I think my dad said we were leaving in the morning…" he said, looking up at her sadly.

"...but...but I don't want you to go..…" she said, meeting his gaze.

"Me too... I don't want to leave.. I like you…" his tail swishing back and forth.

Catori wags her tail a little, getting used to the motion. "I... I like you too, Beowulf..…"

"Maybe I'll see you before we leave?" he says, getting up, ready to head back.

"I hope so...…" Trying her best not to tear up. "...nobody has ever made me smile or laugh before.…"

"Well... I've never met a girl before, so I guess were even…" he giggled.

"...I guess we are aren't we?" She gave a weak smile.

"yeah... See you later? Maybe?" he queried, looking over his shoulder at her. His silver muzzle shining in the moonlight.

"See you soon...hopefully" her green eyes almost glowing with hope in the moonlight.

"Good night, Catori.…" he hollered as he bounded off across the field. Just wishing that his father would change his mind.

"Good night...Beowulf."

"I should have known you would be out here..…" a large wolf comes up behind her, smiling down at her knowingly.

"Daddy!"

"...that pup...it was him that made you smile and laugh wasn't it?" Joseph asked his youngest daughter.

Catori looks up to him nervously nods her head. "...he...he said he has to leave tomorrow..…"

"….I've never even seen you smile, nor heard you laugh once since the day you were born...Come to bed little one...I will see what can be done in the morning.…"

"Thank you daddy!" She bounded after him, giving him his first smile. They returned quietly to their den, a brown wolf standing guard over the entrance. Catori quickly fell asleep, eagerly awaiting dawns first light…

* * *

**"Rue's Lullably" __ The Hunger Games**

**Hope y'all liked it! Don't forget to comment/review, follow and fave!**

**Don't forget to check out the other stories by both SierraCanine and WolvenLights... we worked hard to bring our stories this far... it would be great if you would take the time to read them.**

**'till next time,**

**Sierra**


	2. Welcome to Stay

**This was a fun one to work on!**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter. This is all that's going to be posted till I get a little further in Pack of Outcasts. I plan to start the next chapter for that tomorrow... with no known completion date. It usually takes me two days to do a chapter... once I get past the writers block that is now very common in the middle of each chapter. -_-**

**Characters belong to their respective authors...**

**-Chapter 2- **

**Welcome to Stay**

* * *

Dawn came swiftly enough as Joseph and his two sentries, set out to the den where Beo and his family were staying. Joseph had some particular things he wanted to discuss with Alvar and was unaware of the small pup that followed not far behind them. Catori was determined to try and help find a way to help her new friend stay for a while longer, even if it meant she might get in trouble later.

"Keep up you two... " Alvar growled. *he growled*)

"But da…" Beo whined, he was still tired from his lack of sleep the previous night.

"No... were leaving... " They continued to plod forward. They had only been traveling for several minutes but had already covered a decent amount of turf.

Joe stood sniffing the entrance of the den. Noting the musky pine scent of the three travelers. "...it would appear our guests have already started out on their journey.…"

"...Should we go after them?" Taknar expressed his concern.

"Only to escort them...there are many dangers in these mountains that few know of as well as we do.…"

Brog, the other sentry looked up from a short ways from the den, sniffing the air. "They're heading north...further into the mountains…"

"Then that's where we need to go...Move out!" Joe ordered. They broke into a run in the direction the travelers had left. Following the strange scent across the all too familiar ground. Catori fell further behind, doing her best not to be seen. She was determined to see Beowulf one more time, despite her father telling her to stay home, and out of trouble.

"So... where'd you go last night.…" Tib whispered to his younger brother.

"Oh, no where.…" Beo replied, trying to avoid the question. Had he really noticed he had left?

"Oh, come on... I saw you get back. Where'd you go?"

Yep, he had noticed. Beo only hoped his father had stayed asleep the whole time. The last thing he wanted was to have his father come down on him for, well, he didn't say he couldn't go anywhere, did he?

It wasn't long before Joseph noticed the scent had grown significantly stronger. He looked up to see the two toned gray wolf with his pups not far ahead of them.

"Alvar! Wait a moment!" Joe hollered, making the other wolf stop in his tracks.

"What now.…" Alvar groaned as he turned around. Joe and his sentries ran up and came to stop in front of the trio. A total of six wolves along the trail that led into the northern part of the territory, and the packs that lay beyond.

"I believe I told you yesterday that my sentries and I would escort you to our borders..…" Joe said, walking closer, holding his head high like the alpha he was.

"Must have slipped my mind…" He smirked, both his pups hiding slightly behind him. Even to the pups Joseph seemed a very powerful wolf. With his sentries, and vast territory. The only one obviously not impressed was their father.

"I suppose it does not matter as we are here now." Joe glanced at the two pups that stared questionably at him.

"Yeah... so do your... Escorting…" Alvar sneered. He didn't really like this Joe character, all his power seemed to go to his head. Alvar was a fighter, if it wasn't for the two guards he would fight him right there. Something was odd about the way they had rushed to catch up to them. It was like he knew something that he didn't, and Alvar didn't like that.

Joe looked hard at Alvar. "...Taknar, take the lead, Brog the rear...I wish to speak to Alvar as we walk"

Catori runs breathlessly behind them, ducking behind a large rock when she see's them. She had taken a short cut through the meadow she had met Beo in the night before.

Alvar shrugs and starts walking, Joe taking up beside him as they started out, quite a bit slower than Alvar would have liked. Both Beo and Tib filled in behind the two adult wolves. Keeping a nervous eye on the red wolf that walked beside their father.

"You start your travels early I see...are you that desperate to be away from another pack so soon?" Joe questioned, trying to get the large wolf to open up.

"I... uh," he glances back at the pups, "we have a long ways to go…"

"Is it so important that you can not stay and rest your paws a while longer?"

"Clearly we're not welcome... Your 'sentries' made that quite clear..…"

"One cautious sentry should not decide if you should rest or not.…" He looks to the wolf keeping a decent distance in front, giving the two travelers some privacy. "Besides, Taknar is always like this with new wolves in the area.…"

"I have my reasons." Alvar grunted.

"What of your boys?" he glanced back at the pups "...are they not reason enough to rest for a day or two?"

"They can travel... they're tough... Enough…" He looked quickly back as if to confirm they were still there.

"…I understand.…" Joe let out sigh.

"yeah... I bet you do.."

Joe quietly walks beside Alvar for a moment before speaking again. "There is no convincing you to stay longer is there?"

"Give me one good solid reason why I should consider it…"

Joseph comes to an abrupt stop and stares him dead in the eye. "My pups are all that I have left of my immediate family... My youngest has never laughed nor smiled once since the day she was born...since the day my mate died... Last night was the first time both had ever occurred... Thanks to your son.…"

"My son…?" He stops dead in his tracks and glares at his two pups.

"Don't be cross with him...I am willing to offer you shelter and food, and time to rest safely in exchange for him to act as a playmate...…"

"Which one of you…" he started, growling at the pups. " ... hold that thought... What did you say?" he looked questionably at the red wolf.

"I am willing to offer you food, shelter and safety within my territory... in exchange for your son to be a playmate for my youngest..…"

Taknar had stopped and come back after noticing his alpha had stopped. "...Sir...do you mean to say that the laughter last night...that was Catori?!"

"Indeed it was...I would not have believed it myself if I had not gone to the river side to look for her…"

"A playmate huh..?" Alvar looked lost in thought, trying to think for once since they had come there. All he had thought about was getting away from this place. The thought of actually staying hadn't even crossed his mind.

The other sentry came up behind them. "...Sweet little Catori...actually laughed?"

"Yes she did... one of the sweetest sound I think I have ever heard too...Which is why.." He looked back at Alvar. "I would like it very much if you and your pups stayed a while longer."

Catori peeks out from around a large rock she had taken cover behind. So far no one had noticed her and she was close enough to hear everything that the two large wolves were saying.

"I'll think about it.…" Alvar mumbled under his breath.

"Please mister!...Please let Beowulf stay and play!" Catori rushed out from her hiding place, running up and standing in front of her father and the wolf that was evidently Beowulf's father.

"Catori!? I thought I told you to stay home with your sister."

Catori ignores her father and stares up at Alvar with big, pleading puppy eyes. She knew she'd get in trouble later, but she was more worried about losing the only wolf that she could call a friend.

Alvar stares down at the sable pup, a sly grin spreading across his face. "So... that's where Beo was off to last night.…" Beo immediately felt his heart sink. His father knew he had left last night. He was screwed.

"...It.. It was an accident...I was singing by the river...I didn't know anyone had moved into the old den near by...I guess I woke him up by accident...PLEASE let him stay and play!…" The pup whined, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Hmmm... I guess we could stay... for a few days at least."

"Thank you Mister!" Catori smiled brightly up at him making the three wolves from her pack gasp in surprise.

"Catori...?" Beo peeks out from around his older brother.

"Beowulf!" She giggles as she runs over to him.

"Hi ya!" He said shyly, taking a hesitant look at his father.

"Hey you wanna go play by the river again?" Starts wagging her tail.

"Sure!" Looking with pleading eyes at Alvar.

"Go... be back before dark." he looked down, not believing that he actually just essentially told him to go play.

"Yippy!" Catori started to run back down the trail when she stops and looks back "...Do you want to come too?" She looked at the tan wolf, Beo's older brother.

"Dad, can I?"

Alvar lowers and shakes his head, "I don't see why not…"

The three pups start to head down the path towards the river at a brisk gallop. Leaving the four older wolves to their business.

"Thank you, Alvar...For blessing our pack this way...…"

"yep…" he grumbles, more to himself.

"Come...allow me to show you around the valley while they keep busy...…"

"Okay.…" Alvar proceeed to follow Joe, flanked closely by the two sentries. While Joseph began to Alvar the valley the trio of pups raced down to the river side.

"I'm gunna win!" The sable pup cried out.

"Hey guys wait up!" Tib complained, panting heavily.

"Oh come on! hurry it up already!" Beo teased, racing after Catori.

Catori was running as fast as her puppy legs could carry her. "Last one to the tree takes a bath!"

"No FAIR!" The tan pup hollered.

"You're bigger!" The sable pup yipped back.

"But he's slower…" Beo explained, running right behind her.

Catori laughs as she races away from Beo, "then it looks like he'll get the bath!" She pants heavily as she flops down in front of a cotton wood tree. " I WIN!"

Beo comes to a stop at the waters edge... Staring hesitantly at the river as it lapped on the shore. Tib runs up beside her the younger female pup. Plopping down, all four legs splayed out as he tries to catch his breath.

"I guess you're still tired from traveling huh?" Catori asked, looking at the exhausted wolf.

Beo turns back from the waters edge, "He's just fat…" He states matter-of-factly.

"Am... not.…" Tib panted.

"Are too!"

Catori looks between the two pups and lowers her head, she really didn't want to get in an argument with them. She could do that whenever she wanted to with her sister Renee.

"Do you know how to swim?" Beo asked Catori.

"Yes...can't you?" She cocked her head to the side.

Tib looked up at her, "No... dad never had time to show us.…"

"wow! do you guys travel THAT much? Don't you ever stop to play?"

"We hardly have time to do anything when we're traveling…" Beo mumbled.

"Which is like... ALL the time…" Tiberius chimed in.

"Where are you going?" The sable pup asked curiously.

"I don't know... Dad won't tell us…" He said, glancing at his younger brother.

"oh...well...if you want...I can show you how to swim while you're here."

"That would be great!" Beo said, excitedly, wagging his tail furiously.

"Come on then, we'll go to the shallows...it will be easier there," She smiles slightly.

"Okay!" Beo said cheerfully, grinning idiotically.

Catori led them both to a small, shallow pool that branched off from the river and started walking in. Tiberius gingerly put one paw in the water and hastily drew it back.

"YOW! That's cold!"

"It's mountain water...it's gunna be a little cold…" Catori smiles.

Beo cautiously puts his nose down to sniff at the water... A loud splash is heard moments later.

"You can learn first!" Tib laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice...um...what was your name?"

"Brrr..…" Beo stands up and shakes his now dripping coat out.

Catori sticks her tongue out at Tib and walks up to Beo, "are you alright?"

I'm Tib! hey what are you.…" Suddenly a second, larger splash occurs as Beo pushes his older brother in.

"Ha! now we're even."

Catori starts giggling, "I guess you were gunna get wet anyways."

Tib shakes out, and then slips, landing on his belly with the water up to his chin, "Hey...!"

Catori looks at the two wet pups and starts laughing, "Now you're BOTH all wet!"

Beo's ears get plastered to his head... one flipped inside out on the top, the other almost covering his eye

"Man you look silly…" Tib says, trying, and failing to keep from laughing. Making Catori laugh even harder.

Argh You!" The black pup pounces at his brother, the two of them splashing around and chasing each other in the shallow water.

"EPP!" Catori scrambles to get out of the boy's way as they tumble closer to her and falls into the water.

"Hey Catori.. you okay?" Beo paused to look at her. Suddenly The sable pup disappears under the water, swimming to the other side of the pool before resurfacing and shaking her fur out.

"I'm fine…" Shaking her fur a little harder to get the last bits of water out.

"Whoa! how'd you do that!?" The black pup stared open jawed at her.

"Do what? I SWAM!"

"Cool! I wanna..…" he gets knocked over as he and Tib continue to wrestle. Catori charges over and pounces on the two of them.

"AH! no fair... " Tib cries out as he is suddenly dunked.

"Ha serves you..…" The black pup getting dunked as well.

"Haha!" Catori laughs and jumps off of them. Tib bursts to the surface, gasping for air, as Beo resurfaces beside him, coughing up some water.

"Lesson number one...learn to hold your breath so you don't drown."

"No kidding…" Tib gags on the water still in his throat, "Bleck... that was.…"

": ..Fun?!" Beo chimes in.

"Not really.…" Casting a wary look at his younger brother.

"You boys okay?"

"YEAH! that was FUN!" Beowulf says excitedly.

"ah shut up Beo…."

Catori lets a small smile slip onto her face and wags her tail.

"So... When can we START!" The silver tipped pup barked.

"Right now...starting with this…" She wades out a ways into the water and starts doggy paddling. "...It's just like walking...but you raise your head up higher"

Beo rushes after her, "Like this?" Splashing wildly as he tries to stay afloat.

"Try walking faster!"

"No goofy, like this..…" Tiberius wades in and slips, getting back up dripping wet.

"Okay...…" He improves a little but is still pretty sloppy, barely able to keep his head above the water.

"Keep going Beo! You've almost got it... take higher steps!"

"I'm trying!" He shouted as he splashed about more. His older brother waded to the shore and shook his coat out... laying down in the sun to try and get warm again.

"Come back to shore if you can...kick harder on the side you want to turn into" Catori advised.

"Um... I don't think its working Catori.…" Noticing he's slowly spinning in circles.

Catori makes it back to shore and shakes her fur out "...when you're facing the way you want to be you don't have to kick harder anymore silly!"

"Oh.…" He starts spinning the other way for a few turns before getting it figured out and making it back to shore, his silky black fur dripping wet as he shook out on the two other wolves. "HA!"

"AH!" Catori giggled as she got sprayed. Beo grins madly at her, no longer soaking wet himself.

"HEY! watch it!" Tib barked.

Catori shakes her fur out again, leaving Tiberius dripping wet as he lay in the sun. "...Okay Beo...WATCH my paws.…" She takes a few big steps, sweeping them way up and out before bringing her paws back to the ground. Beo tries not to laugh at her as she parades past him. She walks the same way back out into the water and starts swimming again. "...now YOU try!"

"You got to be kidding.…" Tib mumbles to himself as he rolls onto his back, sunning his belly.

Beo does his best to imitate her, "why am I doing this?"

"Just do it!"

"It feels funny.…" He stops and looks at her.

"I know it feels funny but it will help...I promise" Catori encourages him, swimming back to shore.

"Okay...…" He cocks his head to one side before he follows her back into the water. Catori gently wags her tail again before diving back out into the water.

The rest of the afternoon was spent learning to swim, mixed with the playful antics of the pups as they continued well into the evening. Meanwhile, Joseph continued to show the lay of the land to Alvar, who was very slowly getting accustomed to the two sentries that followed them everywhere…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**Don't forget to comment...!**

**Also check out WolvenLights DevaintArt Page to see reference sheets of many of the characters!**


	3. This is Our Land

Well, sorry that took so long. I had this sitting around for a while... and now you can enjoy it! ^~^

**Mark of the Traitor **

**Chapter 3- This Is Our Land**

* * *

"We do most of our hunting in the surrounding mountains to our Valley." Joe explained. Walking off after the pups had run off to the river to play.

"Whose we?" Alvar asked, cautiously eyeing the sentries and remembering the party that had picked him up the day before.

"My pack and I" He turned to notice his cautious stance "...There is over fifty wolves in this valley."

Alvar stopped dead in his tracks. "Fifty!?"

"Yes...Mostly extended family, though we have some outsiders that needed a place to go and have been accepted here as well," The alpha explained.

"Really..…" Glancing off in the direction the pups had taken, having second thoughts about having let them go. Especially with that many strange wolves about.

"You worry for the pups safety?" Joseph interrupted his thoughts.

"They can't swim…"

"What?" Joe exclaimed, that was almost unheard of.

"I never had time to teach them…"

Brog, one of the sentries spoke up. Mostly to Joe than to Alvar. "Would you like one of us too keep an eye on them?" Alvar glanced over at Brog, slightly disgusted... these were his pups after all.

"Knowing Catori, she'll probably teach them in the shallow pool just off the river..…" Joe commented without hesitation.

"Are you sure it's safe...?" A tone of regret present as he thought about his two sons.

Joe cocks his head to the side to think for a moment and then looks back at Brog "...I would like it if you kept your distance and not interrupted their play...but at least check and make sure they are safe."

"Yes sir." The sentry dipped his head to both wolves before sprinting off through the brush. Alvar watched the sentry leave, putting himself slightly at ease but making him worry more about his pups. He was trusting their safety to a wolf he didn't even know. And that didn't sit too well with him. Taknar let out a slight smirk at Alvar's reaction before receiving a harsh look from Joe. Alvar eyed Taknar suspiciously and took one more quick glance after Brog, seeing his tail finally disappear in the brush along the side of the trail.

"There is much to see in the Valley, not all of which we'll be able to see today... but we can certainly view the highlights of it." Joe started up again, drawing Alvar's attention away from what was out of his control and back into the her and now.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alvar sneered walking past Taknar... keeping his distance.

Joseph walked beside him down the trail, this stranger at least seemed to care about his pack as much as he cared for his. "...Well there are two passes that make this valley accessible... One too the North, and the one to the South that we came by yesterday." Alvar nodded his head, slowly and slightly to the side, in order to keep the sentry in the corner of his vision.

"… All of the dens are on the west side of the river. The east side is mostly for training grounds."

"I see.…"

"Yes...our valley is one of the safest in the whole mountain range…"

"Uh-hu.…" He glanced back at Taknar, mumbling under his breath, "Safe my tail…"

Joseph came to a pause. There was something he needed to know. "There is something I must ask you.…"

"What?" He barked, stepping away from him slightly at the sudden interest the alpha seemed to have in him.

"We've had many travelers come through our valley, in search of a certain pack... I want to know if you intended to find them as well"

"I don't even know what your talking about.…" All he wanted was to settle down somewhere safe, somewhere he could raise his pups. He owed his mate that much.

"The Warrior Pack...…"

"Warrior pack...?" His ears perking up... looking questionably at the sentry.

"It's a pack to the north of us. Many wolves travel this way to train and become a warrior. It's a birthright given to the oldest to be accepted without question." Taknar piped up, obviously excited at the mention of this mysterious new pack.

"Never heard of 'em." He said with a slight sneer. That was the dumbest idea he had ever heard of. A pack of warriors? They must be really full of themselves. He had seen his share of fights, and ended many a wolf, but that was his job. He had to protect what was his. No one, and nothing could ever get in the way. That is, until he lost his mate. But that was beside the point. To have a pack of ALL warriors. That was just stupid, yet it somehow felt right. Something he wished he had belonged to…

"Quite surprising...Considering they are the largest pack known...what was the count last, Taknar?"

"Two hundred strong sir, though I don't know HOW they've managed to keep their numbers hidden from the humans." Alvar's jaw dropped. TWO HUNDRED!? Taknar let out a sneer at his reaction. "It's considered a high honor to the original pack if the student excels in rank."

"Really…" Alvar said, unimpressed. Taking note of the apparent lack of scars on the sentries body.

"Don't go bragging about it Taknar...you forget it's my Brother who is currently the leader...And he will be the one to decide if you'll even be accepted." Joe scolded the younger wolf.

"Tough talk then coming from one whose never seen battle." Alvar smirked at Joes rebuttal of the other wolf. Things were escalating nicely, and this, pup, was just asking for it. Taknar let out a growl and lowered his head at Alvar, barring his teeth.

"Just because I have no scars doesn't mean I haven't seen battle!"

"Ha... scars make a warrior, not talk." As he straightened his shoulders, a few broad, and impressive scars being flashed from under his coarse fur.

Joseph rolls his eyes at Taknar, the pup was always itching to prove himself. Why did he have to do at the worst times? "So EASILY offended!" He walked in-between the two wolves, "Taknar if you are only going to pick fights today then do a perimeter check."

"But…but Sir!"

"That's an order.…" He reiterated, as calmly as the situation would allow. Alvar let out a smirk as Taknar glared back at the older wolf and let out a low growl. "Taknar I trust you will do a double check by the glen as well... I don't want any trouble coming from that way." The young sentry let out one final growl before stalking off, making sure everyone knew how much he disagreed with the order. Alvar watched him leave... confident now that it was only him and Joe. Only a coward would need to be protected. He finally was gaining a little respect in the gray wolves eyes. The alpha knew practically nothing about him, and yet he had sent away his only help. That was a bold move, one that Alvar could respect.

"I apologize for that. Ever since his older brother left for the Warrior pack, he's done nothing but stew over wanting to join him."

"Really... never would have guessed." He scoffed.

"Come I'll show you around the East side."

"Very well then.."

The two wolves continued down the path to the East side of the river where many of the dens are scattered. Occasionally a wolf would come up and greet Joseph and look curiously at Alvar and smile. Alvar would watch suspiciously if any of the wolves started to follow them for any length of time... the last thing he wanted was to be in the presence of another sentry.. he didn't like them... they weren't true warriors... not that he had been one for quite some time... Suddenly a dark wolf came running up towards them.

"Joe! Joe wait up!"

Joe stopped and turned to face the other wolf, "Gretchen! Is everything alright?"

"I-I saw one...when I was out hunting!" The wolf was so distraught that she failed to even notice Alvar.

"Where did you see it?!" Joseph replied, trying to get her to calm down. Alvar kept his distance. Keeping Joe between him and the strange wolf, the longer he went unnoticed the better.

"Just to the south of Red Moon's! I saw it's webs!" Gretchen said frantically.

"Any idea how many?"

"Webs...?" Alvar mumbled to himself, "Red Moon?" What the heck was that?

"By the looks of it, just one...young at that."

"The young ones are just as dangerous as the adults." Joe said aloud.

"I know sir...I lost my mother to one…"

"I remember... I want you to go find several of the scouts and have them get ready to move out. Tell them to meet me by the north rapids in the next half hour."

Gretchen nodded her acknowledgement and raced off, leaving the two wolves alone.

"Um... to what... what was she talking about?" Alvar asked, things had just gotten weird.

"These mountains are both old and deep and many things have been able to hide in them without the rest of the world's notice." Joe explained, not even looking at him, but look up a the mountains in the distance. Their cold, dark faces casting an ominous shadow across the land.

"Our only enemy here is that which she spoke of...spiders"

A chill ran up Alvar's spine, he hated the nasty little buggers. "What's so bad about a spider?"

"These are not your normal spiders that grow no bigger than a claw...these are monsters"

"You have my attention." His ears perking up, he'd never heard of spiders any bigger than a paw... especially his paw.

"Have you ever seen a human's tank before?"

Alvar let out a coarse chuckle, "Of course!" What kinda of question was that?

"Try a tarantula that big and indestructible"

A blank expression appeared on the gray wolfs face for a moment before suddenly getting a hold of himself. "Nothing's indestructible…" He knew that much.

"Their hide is thicker than most armor. They're surprisingly quick and agile and enjoy wolves as snacks."

"Snacks my tail... I doubt they'd like me" He laughed, trying to hide his fear of spiders with humor... and not doing a good job of it.

Joe glances back at him, "Ironically they can't swim, which is why the dens are on the east side of the river. They mostly stay in the Glen, but on occasion they have left there and we have to do our best to drive them back." Joe explained, too worried about his packs safety to notice the gray wolfs apprehension. "Nobody has found a way to kill them yet, or else we'd would irradiate them."

"Ah... and this Red Moon Place? It's near the border?"

"Red Moon is an elder to the pack and a good healer on top of that."

"My mistake…" That was an odd name he thought to himself.

Joe shook his head and started walking towards the rapids. "I have tried to convince the old bat to more closer to the pack, but she just won't see to reason."

"Why does she stay near the spiders then?" He started to slowly following after Joe.

"They don't bother her for some reason. either because the terrain is not to their liking or she's just to stubborn to make a meal out of ." Trying to make light of the situation.

"My type of wolf then…" He joked. Noticing Joe relax slightly at his comment. He was suddenly under a lot of stress, and the last thing Alvar needed was for him to snap.

"I shall have to introduce you to her some time then, depending on how long you stay" He chuckled. Alvar stared at Joe like he had to be kidding. He had taken him more literally than he had meant.

Joe let out a sigh. "If you like I can bring you back to the den. It would appear I have a little pest control problem I must attend too."

"On the contrary... I'd rather like to see these beasts for my self if you don't mind." As much as he disliked spiders he didn't want to appear weak in front of strangers. Especially that annoying pup, Taknar.

Joe stopped and looked back at him, a bit surprised. "Alright, but for the sake of your pups, please don't try to act like a hero if there is trouble. I have lost many wolves to these beasts."

"Pfft... who said I was going to do ANYthing…"

"I was just making it clear, no need to be offended."

"Point taken... now, should we go..?"

"Yes...lets."

* * *

**HA! There you go! Hope y'all like that cliffhanger 'cause it may be a little while till ya get another.**

**Review, follow and Fave! It is much appreciated... and what do you think happens next? o-O**


End file.
